


Soldier, my soldier❤️

by heyidkyay



Series: Larry Stylinson Oneshots [9]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Army, Cute Ending, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Fluff, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nicknames, Soldier Harry Styles, University Student Louis Tomlinson, graduating, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:59:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyidkyay/pseuds/heyidkyay
Summary: Louis is graduating and Harry's not there yet.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Larry Stylinson Oneshots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749181
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	Soldier, my soldier❤️

Louis was sat in a row of chairs beside his best friend Niall, the two surrounded by their fellow classmates, every single one of them looking so incredibly happy. They all seemed so excited but Louis just felt so lost. It was the day he had been waiting for ever since he had applied for uni, he was finally graduating but he just couldn't bring himself to be all that happy about it.

His eyes scanned the crowd filled with friends and family, he immediately found his mum's coffee coloured hair and was then met with all the smiling faces of his siblings, who were waving over at him energetically, but there was still no sign of the one he wanted there most. He couldn't see those bright green eyes or that familiar dark brown hair anywhere. He knew it had been a lot to ask but Louis couldn't stop his heart from sinking when he thought about the fact that Harry was going to miss this.

He pushed away the thoughts opting to smile over at his younger sisters instead, who were all grinning madly back at him, and then at his friends Liam and Zayn who were sat talking to Gemma and Anne. Louis smiled brightly at the two women, he was so happy that they had made it, it really meant a lot to him especially since Harry couldn't.

Louis sighed as he turned back around in his seat, looking up at the stage where a red haired girl was shaking the hands of their many professors- he was dreading that part. The ceremony continued on and Louis couldn't keep still, squirming in his seat as he kept turning back to where his family were sat, hoping to see that soft sunshine smile he loved most.

Harry squatted down, trying his best to stay hidden, he couldn't get caught- not yet. It had been a hectic couple of weeks, his days had seemed to blur into one, the only thing that got him through it all was his Lou. Harry smiled at the thought of the blue eyed brunette, he just wanted to hold the boy in his arms, feel his familiar warmth and tell him how much he loved him again. He peered over the barricade, catching sight of his target, he couldn't stop the dopey grin that made it's way onto his face, there _he_ was looking so flustered, so lost. Harry felt a wave of guilt wash over him as he watched the boy but he knew that once this was over he would be in the arms of his angel again.

Harry let his gaze wander ever so slightly and he found the many familiar faces he had missed the most in the crowd. They were all here, his mum, Gem, Jay, the girls and Ernie, even Liam and Zayn. It had been way too long, the girls looked a little older since the last time he had saw them just over eight months ago, and Gem had dyed her hair from her natural light brown to a striking white colour. Harry liked it, it really suited his older sister but they both knew that she could pull anything off.

Harry was then startled from his thoughts when another name was called out.

_"Louis Tomlinson."_

Harry's breath caught in his throat as he watched the boy he loved stand up and walk up the steps onto the stage. Louis had always been beautiful but Harry could never get over it, especially when sometimes they had to go months at a time unable to see one another. The green eyed boy jumped up from his position and hurried up the side of the stage, keeping quiet while Louis was handed his diploma, the audience watching on closely.

The soldier quickly joined the line of never ending professors, standing proudly beside them in his uniform a small smirk on his face. He smiled kindly at the older man stood next to him who gave him a respectful nod in return, knowing exactly why Harry was here.

Harry kept himself hidden at the end of the long line while Louis was given a loud round of applause, hoping that the blue eyed boy wouldn't spot him just yet. He looked out at the crowd and found all of his family and friends smiling brightly up at him, his mum was already sniffling and the girls all seemed anxious for what was to come. Liam waved cautiously at the soldier while his boyfriend gave a cheeky salute, which only made the green eyed boy laugh quietly before rolling his eyes at his two best mates.

Harry's gaze landed upon Jay last, the older woman gave him a knowing wink and the soldier could only grin back at her. Jay had been the one to help Harry out with his big surprise and just before the ceremony started the green eyed lad had asked her one question to which the woman had instantly agreed to.

Harry watched as his boyfriend made his way down the line, shaking his professors hands and thanking them politely. To anyone else it would have seemed like Louis was perfectly fine but Harry could see the worried lines that etched around his bright blue eyes and the way his gaze kept flickering back to the audience- he was looking for someone. Louis was looking for him.

When Louis finally made it to the end of the line, Harry could only chuckle under his breath as he watched the smaller boy hold out his hand aimlessly, his back turned to him while his eyes scanned the audience. Harry just smiled softly before clasping the boy's much smaller hand in both of his. "Congratulations on graduating angel." He whispered and Louis' head immediately snapped in his direction.

Harry watched as Louis' face lit up like the sun, a loud chorus of cheers erupted throughout the audience as the blue eyed boy jumped on him, holding onto him as tight as he could, never wanting to let go.

"Missed you so much, so so much Haz." Louis mumbled as he sobbed into the soldiers shoulder, "Thought you weren't coming!"

Harry chuckled breathily as he breathed in the boy's familiar scent, the sound vibrated through his entire body and Louis could only sob harder at the sound he had longed to hear. "Missed you too angel, so very much." Harry whispered into Louis' ear before he closed his eyes and hugged the boy in his arms tighter, placing a tender kiss to his boyfriends forehead. "I wouldn't have missed this for the world."

Harry reluctantly put the boys feet back down on the ground, keeping Louis close before he smiled sheepishly at him and got down on one knee. Louis looked down at him with wide eyes, unable to focus on anything else as Harry pulled a small navy blue box from his trouser pocket. "Haz?" The blue eyed boy questioned faintly, it trailing off into a quiet sob while Harry smiled brightly up at him as he took the boys hand in his.

"Louis, my beautiful Lou, I have loved you from the moment we met. I know that when I am away you worry and you cry but you should know that I do too because without you I'm just not that strong. I miss you every second of every day when I'm not around you, sometimes you are the only thought that keeps me going. You mean everything to me, I don't think I will ever meet anyone as beautiful and as kind as you. When I look up at the stars I can only picture your face because you, Lou, are prettier than a nights sky and I am so lucky to call you mine. I don't remember a time where you haven't been by my side, supporting and loving me through everything, now I just want to tell you how incredibly proud I am. You are so smart my little Loubear, I always knew that you could it. So my sweet angel, my saviour, my keeper, will you do me the honour of becoming my husband?"

Harry slowly opened up the box to reveal the same ring the blue eyed boy had admired his entire life. It was his grandfathers, a beautiful silver band with a plaited rope that ran round around its centre, engraved with the words he treasured most, _always you._

The soldier smiled softly up at the blue eyed boy as a stray tear escaped, he couldn't even begin to explain how much he loved the boy before him, Louis would always be his forever.

Louis didn't care about the onlooking crowd, he hardly even remembered that they were there as he pulled the taller boy in close and kissed him like it would be for the last time. He couldn't hold back the tears that blurred his vision as he repeatedly whispered _yes_ against Harry's lips, placing small pecks to them after every word. The couple received an overwhelming round of applause and the two could only chuckle when they heard the loud whistles and calls from their friends and family.

"I love you so much." Louis whispered out as he leaned his forehead against Harry's, their freckled noses brushing ever so slightly. The soldier grinned before kissing the boy again, unable to understand how he got so incredibly lucky. "I love you too, my sweet angel."


End file.
